You're My Forever
by assilem33
Summary: A Bella and her fella short story - After all these years, my fella still makes me feel worshipped and loved, and I could never imagine a life without him. He makes me feel giddy and stupid, and when we're alone like this, I cherish every moment.
1. Chapter 1

**I told myself over and over that I had to close the book on **_**this**_ **Edward and Bella, but I can't for some reason. I don't have enough time in my life for them, but I can't stop coming up with more to write about them. Everytime I write about Low and Jasper, my fingers want to write about Edward and Bella. It's a never ending cycle. **

**Little Milo is the **_**sweetest.**_

**Twilight is not mine. Copyrights, trademark items, characters, etc… belong to their owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter One - BM**

"_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds." _\- Noah, _The Notebook_

_..._

Today is Milo and Mila's first day of kindergarten, and I feel so many different emotions. I want to cry because my last babies _ever _are leaving me for textbooks and friends, and I don' t know if my poor heart can take it.

Milo is my shy little guy, and when his little lip trembles because he doesn't want to go to school, I feel like dying. I suck back my own torturous tears and tell him how much he'll love school and that Mila will be with him the entire day.

"Don't worry," Mila says, wrapping her little arm around Milo's shoulder. "I won't leave you."

Milo nods and sniffles, and I know the second they're in that classroom, a hurricane of tears are going to pour from my eyes.

"Come here, buddy," Edward says, squatting down in front of my precious little sweetheart. "You're my brave little guy, huh?" Milo nods and wipes his nose with the back of his hand, squeezing himself between Edward's bent knees. Edward kisses his forehead. "You'll be fine, okay, and when you get home, mommy will have pizza and cupcakes just for you."

"And me," Mila interrupts, pushing herself next to Milo.

Edward grins. "And you, princess."

She kisses his cheek, and I am the luckiest person alive for being blessed with my perfect family.

Milo swallows and glances at his sister before looking up at Edward. "Do I get chocolate?"

"Whatever you want, buddy," Edward says.

"Okay," Milo finally says then his beautiful green eyes find me. "I'll miss you, mommy."

_Gosh, my heart!_

"I'll miss you more, baby," I say, blowing him a kiss.

Edward and I both stand and hug our babies before walking them into the school. My pretty Mila holds Milo's hand the entire way, and I love that she loves and protects him so much.

We stand at the end of the hallway until the bell rings, and my timid baby boy takes my heart with him when he finally disappears into the classroom he shares with his sister.

The second Edward wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me away, I sniffle and sob against him, listening to his deep chuckles reverberate from his chest.

"He'll be fine, baby. Our princess has him."

"I know, fella, but it _hurts_. Our babies aren't babies anymore!"

He leads me to the truck and opens my door for me - my sweet fella - and I climb up, grabbing a tissue from the glove box to wipe my runny nose.

"When we get home, I'll make you feel better," Edward says, grinning sexily.

"I'm not really in the mood," I lie, sniffle, and sigh.

"Baby…"

"Okay, you can try, fella, but I make no promises."

He chuckles, and I can't help but turn my head and smile at his beautiful face.

...

The house is so depressingly empty when we get home, but Edward doesn't give me time to dwell as he drags me upstairs.

He took the day off, knowing I'd need to be consoled, and my stomach flutters when he pushes me onto the bed and yanks his shirt off.

Over the years, he's added a few tattoos here and there, and gosh, he's beautiful and colorful and _special_.

I love him so completely, it sometimes _hurts_.

"Baby," Edward says, and I trail my eyes up his body until I'm staring into his darkened green ones. "Are you going to let me help you feel better?" He smiles, and I nod.

I kick my sandals off and slide up the bed. "Come on, fella. Show me what you're made of."

He snorts, and we both crack up as he climbs on top of me, shirtless and warm. "You're fucking crazy."

"You love it," I say, kissing his chin, biting his lip.

"I love _you_." He lifts my shirt over my head and yanks my bra down, his mouth sucking and nipping at bare flesh.

After all these years, my fella still makes me feel worshipped and loved, and I could never imagine a life without him. He makes me feel giddy and stupid, and when we're alone like this, I cherish every moment.

I sink my fingers into his hair and fall back as he trails his lips up my neck and onto my ear. "You want me, baby?"

"Yes," I breathe.

He pulls my shorts and panties down my legs, and I watch impatiently as he gets naked, his erection so thick and hard.

His lips smirk as he drags me by the ankles to the end of the bed and flips me over. "We're all alone, Bella…" His front covers my back. His teeth nip my shoulder. "I want to hear how much you like it."

_Gosh_, he's so sexy.

He lifts my hips, gripping gently as he slides inside of me, and I _do_ moan because he feels so freaking perfect.

He does me fast and hard, his big hands kneading my butt cheeks as he pumps his hips.

I _love _the feeling of him inside me.

"Fella…"

He kisses my cheek gently, continues to pump his hips roughly. "You're so good."

I close my eyes.

"Your ass is so pretty," he rasps, giving it a little slap, and I moan louder, then he reaches between the mattress to find my clit and gives it a delicious rub with rough fingers until I'm coming with a hoarse cry. "Fuck, baby."

Edward flips me over and shoves back inside, his lips sloppily kissing me as he works to find his own release. He's so big and strong and _heavy, _and I want to suffocate in his love.

I drag my fingers down his back, and he shudders before biting my lip as he comes inside me. His lips gentle little by little as he slowly slides in and out.

"I feel a little better, fella," I whisper and smile, tangling my fingers in his hair. He lifts his head and gives me a lazy _sexy_ smile. "You need to hire someone to take over your job, so you can stay home with me everyday and make love to me."

He kisses my nose and shifts his hips. "You can just come to work with me."

I nod, kind of liking that idea. "Can I be the boss of you?"

He chuckles and pushes deeper inside me. "I want to boss you, baby."

"But what if I want to be the boss?" I smile, and he grins.

"You'll like me bossing you."

"Oh really?"

He slowly pulls out and falls onto his back next to me, his erection slippery and hard all over again. "Come here, Bella. I want you to ride me." His eyes are hooded, and I shiver and immediately climb on top of him. "Go slow, baby."

He slips inside, and I move tortuously slow, smiling when he licks his lips and grips my hips. "You like it?" I ask between broken breaths and slow glides, wanting to stay just like this all day. _Forever_.

"I _love _it."

I let my perfect husband guide me through pure bliss, and it turns out, I _do_ like to be bossed.

...

Edward scares the crap out of me when he comes up behind me as I'm peeking out the front window again in search of the _first _big yellow bus. Ollie and Noah ride a separate high school bus. I feel like my little kiddos bus is taking forever to get here, and I am so anxious to see how their first day went.

I'm sure Mila loved it.

My heart is worried most about my precious Milo. Out of all my babies, he's been the most attached. He's a mama's boy for sure, and he _melts _me completely.

"Where is it?" I say aloud, snuggling into Edward's warmth.

He kisses the top of my head, squeezing me gently. "It'll be here soon. Come sit with me."

It's so hard to tell my guy no even if I really do want to wait right here until my kiddos are pouring off those bus steps.

I let Edward drag me to the couch and pull me into his lap. He kisses my nose, and I kiss his lips and run a finger across his eyebrow. "Why are you so pretty, fella?"

Gosh, and he _is_.

It still blows my mind that I have the best man in the world.

He grabs my wrist and kisses my fingers, smiling so damn cute. "You're the pretty one."

The loud chug of the bus makes itself known outside, and I jump off Edward's lap and rush to the door, pulling it open just as the bus doors fly open.

Mila hops down the steps in her pink frilly dress, her eyes wide. "Mommy!" She runs through the yard and into my arms, talking a mile a minute. "School is the _best_. I had so much fun. I can't wait to go back tomorrow. I have friends...two girls and one boy." She holds two fingers up on one hand and one finger up on the other, and she's so adorable.

I kiss her cute nose and look over her shoulder. Maddox is holding Milo's hand as they walk through the yard. Maddox grins. "Hey, mom."

I stand and hear Mila giving Edward the low down behind me. Maddox kisses my cheek. "How was school?"

"It's _school._" He says, grinning and shaking his head. "Nothing to brag about." Ten years old, and he's already so tall and handsome. Of course I knew he would be with a daddy like his.

I ruffle his hair and look down at my Milo. "What about you, baby? Did you have fun?" He pulls away from his brother and falls into my legs, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing.

"I like you more than school, mommy," he murmurs, and _gosh_, he kills me. "Do I get chocolate cupcakes now?" He pulls back and looks up at me with his soft green eyes.

"We have to wait for your brothers to get home?" When his face falls, I give in to him. My boy had a rough first day. "I'll sneak you one, okay? But don't tell anybody." I put a finger to my lips and widen my eyes.

His face lights up when Maddox says, "Sneak me one, too."

"I hear you!" Mila yells from the doorway. "And I want one, too!"

Edward chuckles, and Milo peeks around my legs, smiling and waving to his daddy but stays attached to me.

Milo and Mila are complete opposites. She's outgoing and sassy like my Low, and Milo is my shy, sensitive one. I don't know how that happened, but I wouldn't change a thing about him. He's so precious.

"Hey, dad," Maddox calls, walking away.

I run a hand through Milo's hair, waiting for him to look up at me before saying, "You ready to go in?"

He nods and grabs my hand, leading the way toward the door. Mila and Maddox are already inside, and Edward waits to give his little guy a cuddle, hefting him into his big arms. "How was it, buddy?"

"Good, daddy."

Edward kisses his forehead and then whispers loud enough for me to hear. "Mommy missed you like crazy."

Milo gives me a sweet smile over his shoulder and tells Edward, "She can come with me tomorrow," making Edward laugh all deep and husky.

Gosh, I don't know how I made such beautiful little humans.

...

Noah and Ollie - who both stand taller than me - shove their mouths with pizza and tell me about their first day as sophomores. It's _crazy_ that they're 15 already.

"We didn't do much today," Noah says. "Just went over the handbook and did a pretest in math…"

"Yeah, that was easy," Ollie says.

Noah's eyes widen. "No, it wasn't. I didn't know any of that stuff."

Ollie laughs and swallows before saying, "We learned all of that last year."

Noah smiles slow and shrugs. "I don't remember anything from last year."

"You better start paying attention, babe," I cut in. "I don't want you failing out of school because you're too busy checking out all the girls."

My Noah _loves _the girls more than the average boy, and it drives me crazy. I think I've made Edward give him and Ollie the sex talk 500 times. Edward laughs himself stupid every time I demand he go make sure they understand about diseases and condoms and _pregnancy. _Max and Leo never made me worry so much, but it's because Noah is so blatantly _blunt_ about the girls he likes.

Sometimes a mother doesn't want to know even though if I _didn't _know, I'd be even more crazy.

It's hard not to worry about my boys.

"Mom," Noah laughs, wrapping an arm around me. "I can't help it if all the girls want me. It's your fault, though."

"What! How is it my fault?"

"Well, it's yours and dad's fault. Look at this face…"

Ollie snorts and then smirks because he's got the same face.

"...you and dad _made_ this face. You can't get mad if all the girls want to kiss it…"

"Stop!" I yell, laughing, and him and Ollie crack up.

_Crazy boys!_

Milo pushes himself between Noah and me, climbing up onto a stool. Ollie hands him a piece of pizza, and he kicks his feet and munches on pizza.

"Daddy," Mila says, and I look over to see her squeezing Edward's cheeks together. "Guess what Paul told me." She smiles and nods eagerly, and I can already tell Edward isn't going to like what's about to come out of her mouth.

_Poor fella._

"Paul? What did he tell you, baby?"

"He said I was _soooo_ pretty, and he _loved _my dress. Isn't it amazing? I think I'm going to marry him like you married mommy and like Low married Jasper."

I bite my lip to stop from smiling when Edward gives me wide exasperated eyes and shakes his head.

He thought Harlow killed him, well our girl Mila is about to _destroy _him.

"Baby," Edward says, pulling Mila between his legs. "You're not marrying Paul. You're too little to get married. Won't you stay my princess forever?" He pouts, and Mila giggles at her daddy's teasing, but little does she know, daddy _isn't _teasing.

"I'll always be your princess," she says, kissing his cheek lovingly. "But when I get married, I'll be a _queen_." Her eyes get all big, and I bust up laughing.

The front door opens and Max yells, "Anybody home?"

Milo's eyes widen, and he climbs off the stool and runs to greet his brothers, Mila running off behind him. Edward watches them go before slowly giving me those pretty green eyes. "She's not marrying that boy," Edward says, and I laugh harder.

Noah and Ollie leave the kitchen, chuckling at their crazy dad.

Edward stands and wraps his arms around me, kissing my cheeks. "It's not funny, baby. She makes my heart hurt."

"Oh fella," I grin, cupping his scruffy cheek. "She's only 5. It's just a little crush. Everyone has crushes. Didn't you have a crush on anyone when you were that age?"

He shakes his head and pecks my lips. "No. Did _you_?" I nod, and he yanks me closer. "Well, I'm your only crush now, baby."

_Gosh, my heart._

I will _never _stop loving my fella.


	2. Chapter 2

**This family! *heart eyes***

* * *

**Chapter Two - BM**

Mila waves from the edge of the stage, behind the curtain, and I blow her a kiss. The school is having a talent show, and my sassy, brave girl signed up to sing her little heart out.

She waves to Edward all big before disappearing again, making him chuckle.

"I'm so nervous, fella," I say nudging his knee with my own.

"She'll be good, baby."

I believe him because _of course _she'll be good.

We had to spread out and save an entire row just for our family. Max and Leo are on their way and Harlow and Jasper, too. Nobody wants to miss Mila's debut as a superstar.

When the lights dim, the rest of my sweet babies arrive, and Milo has to sit on Leo's lap because Peter came along. I get cheek kisses and tight hugs before the school's principal welcomes the guests to the first annual talent show.

"Oh my gosh, is Mila nervous?" Harlow asks, leaning forward to see me over Max, Leo, and Peter's bodies.

"She's too cool for nerves," Peter says, making me grin. He's right. Mila is so dang cool.

Edward holds my hand, and Milo copies his daddy and holds my other hand. I die at the cuteness.

One little guy up on stage does karate moves and then another one plays the piano, then a little girl does ballet in a tutu. Finally it's Mila's turn, and I'm bouncing in my seat.

She walks to the middle of the stage, and Noah yells, "That's my sister," making me so dang proud. She waves to Noah, and gosh, my heart.

She clears her throat and then smiles real big. "This is mommy's favorite song." She gives someone to the side of the stage a thumbs up like she's on America's Got Talent, and then starts singing _All of Me_ by John Legend.

Peter whoops. I cry. Edward laughs. Harlow sings along.

Mila does amazing, and she does her best not to glare at the tutu girl when she wins first place.

"It's okay, Mila baby," Peter says when we're eating pizza in town. "You're the real winner."

She bites and chews her slice, grinning with pizza teeth, and nods her head.

"You kicked butt," Noah says.

"Yeah," Leo says, kissing her head. "Those judges didn't know what they were doing."

Mila gets up and skips to Edward, kisses his cheek, the little daddy's girl. "I heard Paul's mom say Amber only won because her mom was one of those judges."

"What!" Harlow gasps from across the table. "That's not fair."

"It's like a conflict of interest," Ollie says smartly.

"Conflict of interest…" Mila whispers, tapping her chin. "What does that mean?"

"Just nod and agree," Peter jokes, and I snort.

"Will you take me to play games?" Milo asks Max, and my Maximoose never one to disappoint, grabs Milo and dashes to the games.

"Wait for me!" Mila yells, running after them.

Leo and Peter catch up with her, and she squeals when Leo lifts her in the air.

Ollie and Noah rush to finish their pizza and grab Jasper and Harlow and go with the rest of the game players.

_Gosh,_ they're adorable.

Edward yanks my chair closer to his, and I sigh when he kisses my cheek. "You want to go play, huh, baby?"

"I thought you'd never ask, fella," I breathe.

He chuckles in my ear, and I stand and pull him up with me.

Mila and Harlow are on the horse carousel, and I beat the boys at skeeball.

I think they let me win, but having Milo cheer for me makes the fake win so worth it.

…

Max left back to Seattle, leaving behind Leo and Peter for the weekend. I hate that he's going back, and I also find it suspicious, but he assured me nothing was up and that he just had something to take care of.

Gosh, I hope he's not having trouble with a _girl_. My boys dating will always give me heart palpitations. I think mothers of sons will always have issues with letting their precious boys go and be taken care of by someone else.

Peter and Leo are whispering when I walk into the kitchen, and when they notice me, they stop and Peter grins, and Leo _tries_, but I know a fake grin when I see one.

"What?" I ask, pushing between the two sneaks. "What are you hiding?"

"Mama B," Peter says, hugging me to his side. "You're lookin' more beautiful every time I see you…"

"Peter, quit hitting on my wife," Edward says, and I look over my shoulder to see him scowling at Peter.

_Oh for goodness sakes, fella._

Peter laughs and lets me go, holding his hands up innocently. "No harm done…"

Edward smirks when I roll my eyes, and Leo says he's hungry.

"You _just _ate," I say, nudging him with my shoulder.

"I mostly played games," he laughs.

"We left the pizza in the car," Edward says, his hands landing on my hips.

"I'll get it," Leo calls just as Peter says, "I'll be back."

They both rush out of the kitchen, and Edward pulls me into his arms.

"They're up to something," I say, turning my head to look up at him.

He kisses my nose, and my stomach dips even if my mind is worried about the boys and the lies they're telling. "They're boys, baby. They're always up to something…" He kisses my lips, nice and sweet before giving them a precious lick, and then Leo and Peter are back, groaning and gagging like little boys instead of the grown boy men they are.

"We'll leave you two alone," Leo says. "P, grab the plates."

Peter grabs some plates and follows Leo up the stairs, leaving me with my fella and a curious mind.

"Fella…"

"Come to bed, baby. Let me distract you."

"Oh, alright," I sigh like I'm annoyed when really I love when he distracts me.

He smiles all cute before dragging me upstairs.

…

Edward's still asleep when I wake up, and I stare at his gorgeous face before kissing his cheek and sliding from the bed.

I pull on a pair of shorts under one of Edward's tees and check on all the kiddos before getting started on breakfast.

Having Leo home is a treat. Peter's a bonus, and even if I'm still sad my Maximoose had to leave, I go all out on breakfast.

Milo's the first one downstairs, and he hugs my legs as I finish the last of the waffles.

"Morning, baby. Are you hungry?"

He nods, and I bend and kiss his head before he climbs onto a stool to wait sleepily for his breakfast.

"Can I watch cartoons…" he yawns real big before finishing his sentence. "...while I eat?"

"Are you going to get syrup all over the couch?"

He giggles and shakes his head.

"Okay, you can."

He jumps down and takes the plate I hand him. "Come watch with me, mommy."

No one else is awake, so I grab a waffle without a plate or syrup and kick back on the couch with my baby boy. He snuggles next to me after his plate is licked clean, and I love when he giggles at his show.

I doze off for a bit and wake up to a house full of _awake _boys and one little sassy princess.

"Peter, you can sit by me," I hear Mila say and grin to myself.

Mila is boy crazy, which makes her daddy just plain _crazy. _Peter is a grown man, but Edward's _nuts._

"Of course I'll sit by the prettiest girl in the world," Peter says, and Mila giggles.

I think I can _hear_ Edward rolling his eyes.

_He's so funny!_

…

"Jasper thinks we should wait, but I don't know. I kind of can't _wait_ to see what our baby will look like…"

Harlow plops down on my bed while I'm trying to make it, but with this line of conversation, I don't care about _made_ beds.

_Is my oldest baby going to make me a _grandma?

"You want a baby?" I ask, plopping down next to her.

She smiles and nods excitedly, and _holy crap!_

"Jasper says when we have a baby, he wants a girl that looks just like me, but I want a boy that looks just like _him. _Gosh, mom, I just _love _him. Is it too soon, you think?"

"Don't you want some alone time as a married couple first?"

She smiles all sappy in love, and I _love_ that she's so in love.

"I love being married to him. He's the best guy ever. I think having kids will only make him even _better_. Gosh, just picturing him holding our baby just makes me all warm and fuzzy."

She sighs and giggles, and I wrap an arm around her, squeezing her tight. "Gosh, I can't believe you already want to make me a grandma. You do know your dad will freak still, right?"

She laughs and nods. "Yes. He's crazy."

"Yeah, but he's the best," I say. "He'll be a good papa."

"Papa…"

"Grandpa?"

"Pops?" Harlow says, grinning.

"Pappy?"

We fall onto the bed giggling ourselves stupid.

"What's funny?" Edward asks, standing in the doorway, and I sit up, Harlow following me.

"Nothing, fella. Just girl stuff." I wink at Harlow, and she kisses my cheek before leaving the bed. Edward kisses her hair when she walks by, and I crook a finger at my sexy fella. He smirks and saunters over, and when he leans over me and kisses my lips, a soft little peck, I just melt. "How was your boys day out?"

He kisses my lips again, then my cheek. "Good, babe. Is Mila still pissed?"

Mila wanted to tag along, and when I explained it was for only boys, she was not having it. She wanted to go hang out with her brothers and Peter.

"I think she's over it, but…"

He chuckles. "The boys got her some ice cream."

"How sweet. That'll soften her up."

Edward straightens and pulls me from the bed. "Come on. We got you ice cream, too."

"Aww, how nice," I say, and Edward shakes his head and pulls me from the room.

"Is it cookies and creams?" I hear Mila say, her feet pounding down the stairs.

"If it's not cookies and creams, then it's not even worth buying," Peter says.

"Cookie dough's better," Maddox argues.

"Nah," Noah says. "Plain vanilla is the way to go."

"What! Noah, you're boring," Ollie says, and as we get down the stairs I see him bump Noah with his shoulder.

"That's not what the girls say," Noah smirks. "They say...

"Noah, stop talking," I call, and he looks up with the biggest _cockiest _grin on his cute face.

"But mom, seriously, I'm not boring…"

Gosh, my Noah is going to be the death of me.

"Look, mommy." Milo holds out his arm to show off his fake tattoos. "I look like daddy."

"Wow, baby, you _do_ look like daddy." Milo hugs my legs and then runs for a stool and climbs up next to his sister. Harlow hands him a spoon with a bowl of _vanilla _like his non-boring brother.

"I wish Max was here," Harlow says, burrowing herself into Jasper's side. I die a little when Jasper kisses the side of her head.

I don't miss the look Leo and Peter share, but when Edward wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me to the counter, I forget about it for now.

"Here, babe. Eat."

Edward holds out a spoon full of cookie dough, and I open my mouth and let him feed me a bite, ignoring the half-hearted groans of disgust from all our kiddos.

"What?" Peter says, seriously. "That's some damn cute shit."

"Dude," Noah says. "Don't cuss in front of the twins...and don't say our parents are cute."

Peter grins when Leo snorts, and Mila drops ice cream onto her dress, but when Jasper whispers into Harlow's ear, and she melts looking all dreamy-eyed, I feel like nothing could ever be better than having all of my kids - except my Maximoose - home with us.

"Mommy, I think my dress is ruined," Mila says.

Milo hands her a napkin, and she starts wiping and wiping, but she's only smearing the chocolate and making it worse.

"It's not cleaning," she says.

"I'll wash it, baby," I say, taking another bite of my ice cream.

"We should go bowling tonight," Ollie says.

"Oh yeah," Noah says. "I think it's like three dollar night."

"I'm in. Are you guys ready to get your butt kicked," Harlow says, making Jasper chuckle and wrap an arm around her neck.

Peter makes a _puhhshhh _noise, saying, "I've never lost."

"I want to be on Peter's team," Mila yells, holding her hands up.

"You got it, girl. We'll take them all out."

Mila smiles around her spoon and nods her head.

Edward whispers onto my ear. "You want to be on my team, baby?"

_Always! _


	3. Chapter 3

**This family is everything.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - BM**

"Hey, baby," Edward says, leaning over the chain link fence where I stand with Milo and Mila at my feet, his hat on backwards, his face so dang beautiful.

It's half time, and Fork's High is kicking butt. Edward _and _Jasper are Noah and Ollie's coaches this year since last year's coach was abruptly fired for putting his hands on one of the boys. I think he's very lucky one of those boys wasn't one of _our_ boys.

"Hey, fella."

He kisses my nose, and I sigh on the inside.

"The boys aren't here yet. They said they'd be here for the game."

"Mommy, I'm thirsty." Mila pulls on the bottom of my shirt while Milo grips my leg in a death grip.

"Hold on, babe." I say, and she nods before I look back at Edward.

"They'll be here."

"Daddy, can I go on that side with you?"

"Come here, princess."

Of course one _daddy_ from Mila, and Edward's melting like a piece of warm chocolate on a hot summer day.

Edward steps back, and I lift Mila up and hand her over to Edward. "You want to go, baby?" I ask Milo, but he shakes his head and hugs my legs tighter.

"I'll keep Mila while you go to concession."

Mila waves and grins happily, letting her daddy carry her to the edge of the field where she can get a close eye on her brothers. Milo grabs my hand, and we go for drinks and popcorn and candy because you can't go to a football game without all the treats.

The line is long, and the game is about to start by the time we finally get what we need.

Milo carries a treat in one hand and holds my hand with the other as we weave through the crowd to get back to Edward and Mila. Harlow is at the fence with Leo and Peter when we get there, and Milo lets me go to run into his big bro's arms.

Peter kisses my cheek and Leo bear hugs me. "Where is Max?"

"He's here," Leo says, side eyeing Peter. "He couldn't find a spot, so he let us off. We missed the first half already, we didn't want to miss the second."

I hand him some popcorn and Peter and him go to town like starving animals. They're so cute.

Harlow gushes about how cute Jasper looks coaching the game while Mila's skipping to the fence since the clock has 15 seconds before it starts.

"Peter," Mila screeches, out of breath and gripping the fence.

"Hey, what about me?" Leo says, affronted.

Peter reaches over and grabs Mila, pulling her back to our side, and gives her cute little kisses all over her face, making her screech and giggle before Leo pulls her from his arms and gives her his own crazy kisses.

Peter lets Milo sit on the fence in front of him, and Mila does the same with Leo as we watch the third quarter of the game.

Fork's High is still kicking butt.

"What's wrong?" I ask Leo when he keeps looking over his shoulder. He bites his lip and shakes his head, and I just _know _something is up.

Peter clears his throat roughly just as Fork's scores another touchdown. Harlow jumps up and down, screaming her excitement, Mila joining in, but my eyes are glued behind me, on Max who is holding a _baby_ in his arms, a tight smile on his gorgeous face.

"Maximoose…" I say over the crowd. "What…"

Harlow gasps when she finally notices Max. Peter says, "Oh fuck," while Leo scolds him for cussing in front of the twins.

"Is that a baby?" Mila asks.

"Hey, Mom," Max says, kissing my head. "This is Luna..."

_Luna?_

"...my daughter."

Harlow gasps again, Peter chuckles, and even though I'm having a hard time processing Max's words, I still hear Leo slap Peter in the chest.

"Fuck, sorry," he wheezes.

The buzzer goes off loudly, making _Luna _flinch in Max's arms, and he rubs her back and kisses her head to soothe her.

"Oh my _gosh_," Harlow breathes.

_Oh...my...gosh!_

…

"She _left_ Luna on your doorstep?"

"Baby…" Edward says, rubbing my back.

"No! The girl left a baby - our _granddaughter_, fella - on a doorstep! What if our boys weren't even home? Oh my gosh, who does that!"

I cannot believe that my precious Maximoose has been taking care of a baby for _weeks_ and has not said a word.

I have a granddaughter.

An _adorable _one.

I glance behind me into the living room to see Luna on her belly on the floor babbling and blowing spit bubbles into Milo's face, making him giggle and rub his face with his sleeve.

Mila is softly rubbing Luna's head while Harlow looks like she's melting into a puddle on the floor. All of the boys - her _uncles - _are spread out on the floor, their eyes on the newest little addition to our family.

"How old is she?" Edward asks, and it takes everything in me to tear my eyes of that scene in the living room.

"Four months. She left a birth certificate."

"Who is _she_?" I ask, feeling myself getting worked up.

Max shrugs and cringes. "I met her at a party. Her name's Heidi. She doesn't want Luna, mom."

_Gosh, my heart!_

Who wouldn't want that precious little girl.

"She's beautiful, Maximoose."

She _really _is, and it's because she takes after my boy. The same blonde hair and big blue eyes. She's perfect.

My fella's been pretty quiet, but maybe he's in shock that Max has a _daughter._ It's surreal to think about.

Max is a single dad because Luna's mom _abandoned _her.

Max grins in the direction of the living room and nods his head. "I think she loves me," he says, and I die a thousand deaths.

"Of course she does!"

Edward chuckles, and I glance at him as he pulls Max into a hug. He says something into his ear that I can't hear - I _want_ to hear - and Max nods his head.

Luna giggles, making everyone in the living room laugh, and my heart is about to explode.

Harlow and I were just talking about her making Edward a _pappy _and it turns out Max already had.

"We'll help you with _anything, _babe. Do you want to move home? Transfer to community college?"

Max chuckles and shakes his head. "I've got this. Leo and Peter help...and Jane."

_Jane?_

"Jane?"

Max's cheeks turn a light shade of red. "She lives across the hall."

I sense Edward leaving the room, and I wrap an arm through Max's and rest my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you're a daddy."

He kisses my head and takes a deep breath. "I feel stupid."

"What!"

"I didn't even know she existed."

"That's not your fault. You weren't even _told_ she existed. Maybe we should call someone and see about socking Heidi with neglect. Did you not wear a condom?"

"Mom!"

_My gosh, I can't believe I even asked that, but really! _

"You have to have safe sex, babe. Gosh, Luna is adorable, of course she is, and I already love her to death, but if you're going to have sex, you need to be protected."

Max is laughing, and now it's my turn to have red cheeks. "Okay, mom. I got it."

_But, _do _you!_

I hug my beautiful boy and tell him I'll always be here no matter what and that if he needs help with Luna, I'll be there.

Max taking responsibility for his precious baby girl makes me want to cry. He's so grown up now, and it's really hard for me to let him _be_ that grownup.

"How can a mom not want their kid?" Max says absently, eyes on the living room.

"It's horrible," I say. "But she is going to feel _so _loved _all _the time. I'm going to spoil the crap out of her."

"Thank you for loving me, mom," Max says, warming and breaking my poor heart at once.

I start sobbing instantly, and Max kisses my head again and calls for Edward, then I'm in Edward's arms and he's soothing me with his precious love.

"Baby," he murmurs, rubbing a gentle, big hand up my back and into my hair, pressing my face into his wonderful chest. "Low says I'm a pappy."

Now I'm laughing and crying, and _oh my gosh_, Max has a baby!

…

Harlow insists that her and Jasper spend the night, so she can spend time with her _niece._

"Whatever you want, girl," Jasper says, kissing her cheek.

Harlow turns and graces Jasper with her killer smile, and he kisses her nose.

Gosh, _sweet_!

"Who's your favorite uncle, Loonie?" Leo coos in a baby talk voice. "Uncle Leo, huh? Yep, you wuv your Uncle Leo." Luna coos back and rubs her wet mouth all over Leo's face, and he chuckles and hugs her to his body.

"Give her here," Peter says, stealing Luna from Leo's arms. "Don't listen to your Uncle Bubby. _I'm_ your favorite. Uncle Leo smells, isn't that right, doll face?"

Leo smacks the back of Peter's head, and Mila stands and puts her hands on her little hips. "You're _my_ favorite, not Luna's!"

Peter cringes and hands Luna off to me and scoops Mila off the ground and twirls her around, making her scream bloody murder.

"She looks like Max," Maddox says, grabbing Luna's little fingers.

"She does," I say, staring at my little Maximoose replica. "You're so pretty, baby, just like your daddy."

Luna bounces in my arms and looks around until she spots Max and then she's grunting and reaching for him, her cute little face screwed up. Max takes her, and I watch as he makes her a bottle and feeds her until she falls asleep.

"Fella," I say quietly and look up at Edward. "Max is a _dad_."

"I know, baby."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He has you, baby, so yeah."

"Aww, fella, _do not_ make me cry again."

"You're nuts."

I snuggle into his side and pray Max will be okay doing this single dad thing.

I still can't believe it.

It's almost _unbelievable. _

Like a Lifetime movie.

"I think Jasper and I are going to have a baby," Harlow announces out of nowhere.

Edward stiffens.

Harlow grins.

Peter snorts.

"I get to be an aunt to another baby? Yes!" Mila screeches.

_Poor, fella._

…

"Are you too sleepy, baby?"

Edward presses his front into my back, wrapping a heavy arm around my waist. His lips meet my shoulder, and I shake my head because _heck no_ I'm not too sleepy.

I'm never too sleepy for my fella.

His hand slips into my panties while he pushes his erection into my butt, and the growl of approval that leaves his lips makes me get goosebumps all over.

"You're so wet," he says, slipping a long finger inside me.

"Only for you, fella," I breathe, pushing my butt into his groin.

He gently bites my shoulder and slips and slides his finger in out and out of me, his thumb rubbing a sweet song against my clit.

"You're such a God," I say and am rewarded with another finger and a sweet chuckle.

When I'm _this_ close to falling over the edge, Edward slips his fingers free and pushes me onto my back. My panties are pulled down my legs, and I watch from my elbows as he slips his briefs off.

"Gosh, you're _so_ pretty," I gush, staring at his erection.

He grips it in a fist, and I fall to my back, opening my legs to make room for him. The second he slides inside, Luna starts screaming and crying, but Edward keeps moving. He bites my lip and thrusts fast and hard, like a real life _beast._

"What's the hurry, fella?" I breathe between unforgiving thrusts.

He kisses my face, shushing me with gentle lips and wild hips. I wrap my arms and legs around him and let him love me.

He's _so_ good at it. When I fall over the edge, I have to take a bite out of his shoulder to stay quiet. He grunts and shoves deep inside me one last time before stilling, groaning low, and giving me all his weight.

I run my fingers through his damp hair and turn and kiss his jaw. "You're the best, fella."

"Love you, baby," he grunts. "Now clean up. I know you're dying to check on Luna."

"You don't know _everything_," I say, grinning.

"Uh huh, then I'll just sleep here." He gives me more of his weight and shifts his hips, making me moan.

"_Edward…_"

He pushes up on his hands and looks down at me. "Go, _Granny_."

I gasp, appalled, and he cracks up, falling to his side, and I slap his chest. "I'm not a granny!"

He grabs my hand and kisses my fingers before saying, "Go check your baby's baby."

"Oh alright." I kiss his sweaty chest and grab my panties, one of Edward's tees and a pair of shorts before cleaning up in the bathroom.

My fella is gloriously naked still when I'm leaving the room.

_What a stud!_

I click the door shut and follow the sounds of Luna's cries down the hall.

_Grammy is on her way._


End file.
